


Quarantine Rocks!

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual rocks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Dumb Puns, First Kiss, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Quarentine and chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: Quarantine may not be as bad as Dean expected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	Quarantine Rocks!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/gifts).



> I’m not sorry for the puns. I’m just not. (Hope you enjoy, spnsmile)

Okay, so maybe quarantine wasn’t so bad, Dean thought. They were certainly getting some much needed down time. 

“Our health is important,” Sam pointed out when news of the global pandemic (Dean still wasn’t entirely sure what that meant) trickled into even the farthest reaches of the internet. 

“We have an  _ angel _ who can heal us,” Dean had shot back as a token argument. But hell, his knee was bothering him and his back was sore and he really, really wanted a break from hunting. Arguing gently with Sam was simply his habit. 

“Cas can’t heal us  _ all _ the time,” Sam said. “He has low enough grace as it is.” That settled it. Anything that could hurt Cas or Sam was always a trump card and Dean relented.

But if he was being honest, this was  _ awesome _ . Cas had readily agreed to the break and even though Dean expected to be going stir crazy, he just wasn’t. Maybe he was getting old. But it was fucking nice to just cook meals, and watch movies and have time to himself. 

Watching movies quickly became Dean’s favorite quarantine activity. Sam sometimes joined him, but rarely, since he’d seen all Dean’s movies a hundred times and they didn’t see eye to eye much on what to watch on Netflix. But that was fine. Because Cas  _ always  _ joined in. He happily munched on whatever snack Dean scrounged up and sat way too close to Dean and it was awesome. 

Dean always found an excuse to bump knees and tangle their fingers in the snack bowl. This was why quarantine was so awesome. This here. Dean and Cas. Dean was so in love with him it hurt and Cas...Cas just wouldn’t feel the same way. Story of Dean’s life. Good things were not meant for Dean Winchester. But he could have this. Too-close platonic moments during the daily movie binge. Chuck was a goddamn asshole but the pandemic was a blessing.

Today was no different than the past month. It was before noon and Dean had made popcorn. Cas held the popcorn bowl in his lap and carelessly spilled popcorn when he shifted to her more comfortable. He was happy to have him close, even though they were watching a documentary on rock formation, which was dull at best, but the volcanos were cool. 

“I’ve always liked igneous rocks,” Cas remarked. Dean snorted.

“Sure, buddy.”

“What’s your favorite kind of rock?” Cas asked. 

“I’m not sure I have one,” Dean answered, forced to sincerity by the honesty in Cas’s question. “Rocks are just..y’know, rocks.”

“No such thing,” Cas said reprovingly. “Rocks are all unique, not unlike humans.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Dean said. “But there are rocks and there are gemstones ‘n stuff. I guess I’d prefer a diamond to a rock.”

“I quite like rocks,” Castiel said. His tone was even, and he shifted closer to Dean. “They’re hard, and rough around the edges, but that’s only part of their beauty. A rock needn’t be shiny or considered valuable to  _ be _ valuable.” He turned his face to Dean. Dean’s mouth went dry. Cas’s eyes were blazing and the distance between them was wrought with tension. 

“But diamonds are sure a whole lot more pretty,” Dean said weakly.

“I’m  _ trying _ to flirt with you, Dean,” Cas growled. “Sam said you’d need something more direct.” And then he kissed Dean. Dean short circuited. The press of lips was hard and chaste and inexperienced and Dean just froze. Cas drew back in alarm and that rebooted Dean’s brain. 

“I guess we’re both idiots, huh?” Dean said. “What do you think all the movies were for?” And with that, he kissed Cas right back. They had lots to discuss, but they were stuck in the bunker with oodles of time. Quarantine rocked, pun intended. 


End file.
